destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah
|car=1969 Ford Mustang |number=#15 |pre=Formula Ford Festival, F3000, Le Mans, Meier |threewords=Delicate, Mesmerising, Coy |likes= |dislikes=Toffee }} Mariah Rose is a playable character in Description She drives a 1969 Ford Mustang, and her number is #15. Both her car and outfit feature a shamrock green colour. Mariah is the champion of B-Movie. Plot This flame-haired, Gaelic beauty is one of the media darlings of the DD circuit. With stunning looks and keen skills, she would be THE female star of DD if it weren't for that upstaging bimbo, Toffee. Born in Dublin, Ireland, Mariah Rose has risen to huge popularity in DD racing, all on the back of a career that speaks of talent and shrewd judgement. The daughter of a successful car salesman, Mariah became embroiled with racing when accompanying her brother Colm in his first season of Formula Ford racing in their native Ireland. With his privateer car paid for by their Dad, and a reasonable budget still available to finish the season, Colm was devastated to break his arm in a biking accident – effectively ending his season… Thinking it was all over for the year, their Dad was quite prepared to call it a day, and sell off the equipment – until Mariah persuaded him to let ‘her have a crack’… His initial reservations fell away when he saw how good she was. The following season she won a handful of races, and had such a good showing in the prestigious Formula Ford Festival she landed a sponsorship deal with a big tobacco company, and was off to Formula 3000 in Japan. The good results kept coming – not many wins, but enough points to place well in the championship and to garner huge media attention, her coy Gaelic beauty and delicate accent making her a massive hit with the fans. The resulting F1 test drive was little more than a sponsorship coup by a middle grid team. She soon became bored of the endless stream of test sessions and corporate sponsorship appearances, and she quickly realised she’d never get a front-line Grand Prix drive – she was fit, maintained her boss, but way too petite to withstand the excessive physical demands of a F1 season… She jumped ship at the end of the season, along with her mechanic and devoted husband Donaghue, and landed a drive at Le Mans with respected privateer Professor Bernd Meier. Finishing second in her class, she’d done enough to convince Meier to take her with him into his new team – Meier Racing Technologies, his foray into DD racing She was perfect. A good driver, with a huge fan base, and a mega hit with the media and sponsors – she and Meier have never looked back, and Mariah continues to enjoy herself, revelling in the excitement of the race, and her adoring fans. The only fly in the ointment is her rival Toffee, the other DD media darling. Mariah hates to be upstaged at anything, and Toffee’s massive following eclipses even Mariah’s. So, Mariah sees little alternative than to just remove her from the public eye by ending her career – and ruining her looks…. Ending Winning the DD championship posed a difficult question for Mariah - what to do next? Would she retire to the safety and tranquil calm of her lovely cottage in Ireland, cosseted and adored by her husband, or would she continue to risk life and limb in every race in DD, knowing that each grid could be her last, that she could be a mere wheel turn away from crippling injury or a violent death...? Well... Duh! So Mariah carries on, intoxicated by the glamour, fame, and danger that is unique to DD racing. Still locked in her fierce rivalry with Toffee, she is determined to prove once and for all that in each race, there's only one queen. Trivia *Her 15 car number is also used by Yin Yang, likely a developers' error. Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas